


Mysterious and Difficult

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Omorashi, Totally consensual relationship in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jasper's girlfriend is totally and completely uninterested in just about everything. Will the discovery of a new kink change this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains omorashi. If you don't know what that is, please look it up before proceeding.

Jasper first found out by accident.

She and Lapis had been dating for a month or so, which, with Lapis, was more like mutually sharing a space and occasionally interacting. Lapis would invite Jasper over to her apartment, and then proceed to ignore her, maybe sitting on the couch with her to watch TV. 

Twice so far, that had ended in a steamy make-out session that eventually turned into sex, but what Jasper couldn’t understand was how Lapis could still look so perfect the entire time. There was hardly a moment she looked vulnerable, she was never loud, and Jasper honestly wondered if she was actually enjoying herself at times.

And then, one time, Jasper asked to borrow Lapis’s computer, and the girl agreed, simply telling her the password without a second thought. And, though it was definitely prying, Jasper clicked to see Lapis’s history.

It was mostly porn, from the previous night. Jasper hadn’t been over. Investigating further, she found that all of it had a common theme. Lapis was just in the next room, and Jasper knew she could just say something now, but she didn’t exactly know how to bring it up, so she just finished what she was doing and logged off the computer.

Two weeks later, and for some reason that Jasper couldn’t quite understand, they were still together. Lapis had become a bit more open with her, but only sometimes, and on her terms, which meant that conversations would just stop abruptly if Lapis was done talking. But Jasper was head-over-heels for her. She was…mysterious, and difficult, and Jasper did like a challenge. It was an unusual relationship, but it worked. Since she couldn’t always be bothered to be open the door while she was busy with other things, Jasper had gotten a key to Lapis’s apartment.

One night, she’d sent a text simply stating that she was coming over, because her roommate was being obnoxious, but she never got an answer. It was well after when Lapis was usually home, and Jasper wondered if she was asleep

She was as quiet as she could be coming in, figuring that Lapis wouldn’t appreciate it if she was as loud as she usually tended to be, though she still wasn’t sure how she’d avoid waking her, since she planned to just curl up in bed beside her. 

But, Lapis’s bedroom light was on. The door was closed. Jasper paused outside and just listened. It was quiet, mostly. Maybe Lapis had just fallen asleep with the light on. She carefully pushed the door open.

Lapis was not asleep. She was definitely awake. Her pajama shorts were pushed down to her knees and she was so engrossed in touching herself that she didn’t actually notice that Jasper was there for several seconds. But when she did, she yelped, pulling a blanket over herself. “What are you doing here?”

“You…I…texted you.” Jasper replied, feeling her face flush.

“Oh..” Lapis looked away. “Well….okay.”

“Do you want me to…uh….? Do anything? Or…I can leave.”

“No, it’s fine.” Lapis suddenly tensed up a bit. Quickly, she tugged her shorts up and emerged from under the blankets. “Be right back…” She nearly sprinted to the bathroom. Jasper wondered what that was about for a few seconds, but remembered back to two weeks earlier, and she wondered. With how hastily Lapis had thrown the blankets aside, Jasper could see a small wet spot on the bed. It could be multiple things, considering what Lapis had been doing, but Jasper still couldn’t help but wonder.

Lapis soon returned, now calmer, and looked at Jasper. “What? Quit staring. It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.” She sat back on her bed.

“I’ve never seen you like that.” Jasper answered.

“Maybe you should try harder, then.” She replied. “Did you want to sleep, or are you just going to stand there and watch me?”

Jasper walked over and sat on the bed. Nothing more was said about the incident. They went to bed.

About a week later, Jasper was headed to Lapis’s from work. The employee bathroom had been occupied, so though she normally would have gone then, she’d just decided to wait. However, she was leaving a half-hour later than usual, which put her right in the middle of rush-hour traffic. She bounced her leg, quietly cursing traffic.

Since she was basically always at a stop, she went to send Lapis a text saying that she was stuck in traffic. Honestly, she wasn’t even thinking of the new kink of Lapis’s that she’d discovered when she sent the text.

'About halfway there, but traffic is completely stopped. Gotta piss like mad. I hate this.'

Lapis responded immediately, which she rarely did. 'Don’t piss yourself. ;)'

The winky face wasn’t something Lapis sent often, unless she wanted sex, and it was only then that Jasper made the connection. 'Distract me, or I might.'

There was a pause of several minutes before Lapis responded with a photo of herself in the lingerie that Jasper liked on her the most- a deep blue bra-and-panty set, mostly plain except for a little gem at the center of the bra. The photo was followed with 'Make it here, and I’ll be waiting for you.'

And, while Jasper definitely wasn’t enjoying the discomfort of her bladder, the photo made heat begin to pool inside her because Lapis was absolutely gorgeous, and was most likely turned on and waiting for her. That was new, because Jasper usually had to be the one to initiate anything, and Lapis loved to tease her. 'Well, now I’ll definitely be there soon.'

And, traffic wasn’t stopped for more than fifteen minutes before Jasper was able to take an exit and take a back route to Lapis’s. Every time she passed a shop or gas station, she debated going in and using the bathroom, but she never did.

She sped down the road to Lapis’s, mumbling aloud to herself that she was almost there, and she could make it. 

She’d never been happier that Lapis’s apartment was on the first floor as she hurried in. She knocked, but had no patience, so she quickly began fumbling with the key until she got the door open. 

And, Lapis was right there, in the front hall, clearly on her way to open the door. She had a thin robe on, but Jasper knew what she was wearing underneath. At that moment, she wanted to push Lapis against the wall and take her right there, but her bladder spasmed and she pressed her legs together, hunching forward a bit. “Oh, fuck…”

Lapis chuckled a bit, though she was blushing. “I was waiting for you…”

“Yeah, I…I just really gotta piss first…” The hallway was narrow, and Lapis was clearly trying to block her from getting through.

Lapis’s face fell, just slightly, but Jasper noticed. “Fine. Make me wait, then..” She stepped aside.

And, at that moment, Jasper considered taking back her words, but another painful spasm made up her mind for her. She was about to piss herself, and the only decision she had in the matter was whether it was there in the hall or in the bathroom. So, she quickly moved past Lapis and went into the bathroom, quickly getting her pants down and pissing for nearly a minute before her bladder emptied. It felt amazing, almost like an orgasm. Maybe that was what Lapis liked about it.

When she finished and left the bathroom, Lapis was right there. She’d been listening. She didn’t complain when Jasper pinned her against the wall and kissed her. In fact, she seemed very eager, gripping the front of Jasper’s shirt.

“You’re into this, aren’t you?” Jasper said, once they’d parted for a breath.

“Into what? You? That’s kind of why we’re dating.” She replied.

“No…pissing. Or holding piss. Whatever it is. You like it.”

“Maybe a little.” She kissed Jasper’s neck.

“I think it’s more than a little.” Jasper lifted her up, and Lapis wrapped her legs around Jasper’s waist.

“Maybe.” Lapis answered. “Now screw me already.”

And, that night, Jasper enjoyed Lapis more than she ever had before. She’d never seen Lapis come undone quite like that before. So, Jasper decided she’d do this again. She wanted to see more of this side of Lapis.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand, I gave up and didn't feel like writing a sex scene. However, if people are interested, I could write a sequel to this.


End file.
